<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oxidation by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949180">Oxidation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Washable paint is *always* a wise idea...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SB/VM</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oxidation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://milochka.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://milochka.livejournal.com/">milochka</a>'s Pangram Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quart jar of oil mixed with zinc oxide makes a very bright paint.  Also very unwashable.</p>
<p>Viggo now had splotches of day-glo blue and yellow all over his hands, shirt and...yep, in his hair.  Thankfully no pink... that was currently decorating his canvas.  Which was on a makeshift dropcloth ... Viggo groaned.  <i>One of Sean's good sheets.... shit, he's going to kill me.</i></p>
<p>And then his canvas moved. "Viggo, what the fuck?" Sean groaned.</p>
<p>"It'll wash."</p>
<p>"It'd better--pink is *not* my color.  Daft git."</p>
<p>"Still love me?  Even if it doesn't wash?"</p>
<p>"Always.  But next time, *no* pink."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>